


The Beginning Of The End: Too Good To Turn Down

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Jordan Parrish, Fluff, Friendship, Jealous Derek Hale, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Derek Hale, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After Y/n and Jordan run into each other, Derek makes sure he gets the answer he wants.





	The Beginning Of The End: Too Good To Turn Down

For the past month, I had been working nonstop. 

I never knew being a teacher was this difficult. 

The syllabus I was given was awful. 

Looking back over the stuff they taught in the entire school, I realized they were way behind. 

Most of the syllabus was way too easy, AP classes in science having a huge jump in difficulty, explaining why not many people actually stuck with it. 

They weren’t taught any of the, slightly more complex level things they needed to actually have a chance of grasping AP sciences, only being taught the easiest of things.

I took this up with the head and was told they could make a change to this, as long as I was the one in charge of this. 

I accepted of course, a pay rise being offered and thinking this would be easy to sort out. 

’_Stupid me.’_

This wasn’t easy at all. 

I had to make calls and get new material. Talk to all the other teachers and make sure they were up to speed on the changes. Make sure the students could transition into this as well, going from crazy easy, to an actually challenging level.

One of the few students who actually knew what was going on was Lydia Martin. 

Due to the fact that I knew her little secret of being a banshee, with Deaton telling me all the details about, “the pack”, as they call it, she was completely comfortable with me. 

She often helped, going through the material, picking out the relevant stuff students would need without confusing them too much.

What made this past month even more difficult, was the fact that Derek still hadn’t stopped pestering me about going to get some coffee, or having lunch, or going to see a movie. Anything that would require me to spend some time with. 

I really would have loved to, the last month showing me he actually wanted to get to know me, but what with all the work, I had no time at all.

Each time I rejected him, I could tell he was upset. 

His shoulders would drop or his smile would fall slightly, even if just for a second, but I would always notice it. 

That wouldn’t stop him though. 

He’d be back to his charming self after a few seconds and he’d always be back a few days later, a new offer being presented to me. 

Lydia told me this was strange, Derek apparently being a rather moody and angry person. 

But I’d never seen him like that, so I wasn’t sure what to think.

One Saturday, I was walking home from the grocery store after exploring the town for a while, seeing as I hadn’t had a chance to do so and I was curious as to what had changed in the decade I was away. 

Apparently not much. Same video store, same restaurants, same take out places, same grocery stores. 

Same everything to be honest. 

I was glad nothing had changed though. 

It reminded me of the times I’d be walking around town as a teenager, seeing all the other drunk kids stumbling about, just observing them. 

Not in a creepy way or anything, I just really liked to see the small things I guess.

Walking home with a grocery bag in my hand, I hadn’t realized the damn ice cream tub had been leaking, dampening the paper bag. 

As I kept walking, a tear had formed in the bag. 

Eventually I heard loud crashing and cracking and looked down, all my food on the floor. 

Eggs broken, milk leaking, fruits rolling around on the floor.

“Fuck me right now, why the fuck does this happen to me?” I yelled, frustrated at the fact that I’d spent over $75 on this stuff and now it was all over the filthy road. 

Leaning down to pick it up, I saw a man walk towards me. 

He was handsome, I won’t lie. 

I didn’t think I had a chance though. He looked completely straight. 

Then again, I thought Derek was straight. 

Apparently he wasn’t, judging by the amount of times he’d asked me out.

“Hi there, let me help you”, the strange, handsome guy said. 

I just nodded my head and he got to picking up the groceries. 

I stared at him for a while, the beautiful brown hair, sharp face, perfect features and beautiful green eyes? 

It was difficult to tell in this lighting, the moon providing very limited light and the street lamp’s ugly glow obscuring the true beauty of his eyes. 

I mean, he wasn’t as beautiful as Derek, but there was no denying he was still crazy hot.

He looked up at me and smiled. 

_‘Shit, he just caught me fucking staring at him. He probably thinks I’m some sort of perv or something’_.

I quickly looked down and started picking up what he couldn’t fit into his thick, muscular arms.

Having nothing to put them in I told him, “I’m so sorry, my house is like five blocks away. Would you be able to carry them to there? I’m so sorry to ask”.

He shook his head and kept smiling.

“No worries man, really. I’d be glad to help”.

As we were walking to my house, we started talking. 

Jordan Parrish he was called. 

Nice name, sweet man. 

We kept talking, discussing where we grew up, the people we knew, jobs and the town. 

Eventually I realized we had been sat at my porch for almost an hour.

“I’m so sorry, Jordan. I really have so much work to do. All I was supposed to do was buy some groceries for like half an hour. It’s been almost an hour and a half now”, I said, trying not to be rude.

“Hey hey, don’t worry about it. It’s fine. I get it. Work builds up. Sometimes there’s too much. Just relax though. You’ll be fine. You go do your work. I need to get back home and sleep." 

With that, Jordan and I said our goodbyes, exchanging numbers and planning on meeting again and he went on his way home, while I turned to go inside. 

As I was walking in, I swear I saw a figure out in the bushes. 

_'I’m not dumb. Once I get there I’m gonna get killed by some damn axe murderer or some shit. No thanks’_, I thought and instead headed back inside, locking the doors and windows and making sure the house was secure.

The following Monday was a lot less stressful than I’d thought. 

It seemed the students and teachers had finally got used to the new syllabus. 

While there were still some students who weren’t completely able to understand it, dealing with a handful of students was a whole lot easier than dealing with the entire school. 

Classes went well, most students being well behaved, a few troublemakers, namely Jackson Whittemore, the popular jock of the school who thought he was too good for everything. 

Then there was Stiles Stilinski. The class clown. He was funny, I’ll give him that. But at the same time, he distracted the class way too much.

Once the day was over, I realised I had basically no work to do.

I had a few classes worth of papers to grade, but that could wait till the weekend. 

Driving back home, I decided I’d sit down and relax with a box of chocolates and watch a show, most likely Charmed seeing as that is the best show of all time. 

As I drove towards my house, I noticed a black Camaro parked just next to the street.

I recognized the car as Derek’s car. 

_'What in the hell is he doing here?’_

Parking my car and stepping out, I saw Derek on my porch, sat on the bench.

"Hey Derek, what’s up?" 

He turned when he heard my voice and looked at me. 

He looked angry. Why in the hell was he angry. 

_'Shit did my constant rejecting piss him off? Is he gonna kill me and eat my heart. No. He wouldn’t do that. Would he?’_

"What in the hell is going on with you and the cop?” he growled at me. 

Cop what cop?

“Who, Derek? What cop are you going on about?”

“Jordan Parrish. The cop you were falling in love with on Saturday. I mean, what has he got that I haven’t”, Derek asked, his voice breaking a little and his eyes a little cloudy. 

I had no idea he liked me this much. I mean why else would he get so upset over it.

“Derek, calm down. Jordan just helped me out on Saturday and we got to talking. That’s all that happened. I don’t like him in that way either”, I said, trying to make him feel better.

“Well, if you don’t like him, then why do you keep rejecting me? I haven’t seen any other men come out of your house. You’re not wearing a ring, so you’re obviously single. I know for a fact you’re gay, so what’s the problem with me?” he rambled, still feeling hurt I guess because I kept rejecting him.

“First of all, it’s creepy as fuck that you just watch my house. I knew I saw someone out there on Saturday. Secondly, yes I am single. No, I don’t like Jordan. Finally, the reason I keep rejecting you is because I always thought you were straight. When you asked me out, I thought you were either messing with me or you were just confused. I’ve been with men who think they’re gay or bi or whatever, but then they turn out straight and they just drop me, like that. Believe me, it doesn’t feel good”, I said, now getting upset, remembering this. 

He just watched as I spoke, nodding along and understanding why I rejected him.

“Well, I’m sorry for stalking you, I guess. I just wanted to make sure you were safe”. 

At this, I gave him a ’_like fuck that was the reason’,_ look and he smiled, knowing I’d caught him in a lie. 

“I’m not asking you out as a joke. I like you. Honestly, I do. I mean, I liked you during high school as well, I just didn’t know how to ask you, so I said nothing. It’s true, I’ve never been with a guy. But I know I like you. It’s not that I’m confused or experimenting. I know for a fact I like you, more than I’ve liked anyone in a long time, to be honest. So, one last time. After this, I’ll stop asking, but will you please go out for a coffee or dinner with me sometime this week?” he asked, a hopeful smile crossing his face.

I looked at him and saw the sincerity in his beautiful greenish eyes. 

I still had to figure out what colour they were supposed to be. 

Giving up after over a month of denying my more than strong feelings for the werewolf, I accepted his offer.

“Ok. Fine. Dinner on Friday. You book a place at the restaurant in town, dress nice, pick me up at 8 and take me there. If we have a good time, I’ll consider going on more dates with you”, I said, trying to sound indifferent, while my heart was pounding in my chest from nerves and excitement.

“I’ll see you then I guess”. 

With that, he leant over and placed a quick kiss to my cheek, his beard tickling me slightly, his scent invading my nose, a scent strong and musky, safe and powerful. 

As he walked away I couldn’t help stare at him, admiring everything I could.

“By the way, I could hear your heart pounding. I know you’re excited too”, he yelled as he walked to his car. 

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

_'Damn werewolf powers’ , _I thought. 

But I didn’t care all that much because I had a date with Derek Hale.


End file.
